Awaken: Spark of Desire
by Phoenix2312
Summary: Now that Katniss has experienced pleasures with Haymitch, she can't get enough. Only this time, she has her eye on someone else. After the victors parade for the Quarter Quell, Katniss decides to go after what she wants, Johanna Mason. Joniss, mentions of Hayniss/Aberdeen (part 2 of 5 in the Awaken series) Rated M for smut!


**So here is the second part of the Awaken series. I wanted it up by New Years, but it ended up longer than expected, so think of it as a late New Years present! Anyways this story is the "sequel" so to speak of Awaken Series: Ignite the Flame. You don't have to read that one to understand this part though.**

**Just a note: All characters belong to Suzanne Collins, I just like to make them dance for my entertainment.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Awaken Series- Part II  
Spark of Desire**

"Want a sugar cube?"

The voice behind me is low and raspy. Before I turn around I have a pretty good guess about who it is.

Slowly I turn, putting on my best smirk.

"Aren't those for the horses?"

Finnick just gives me an incredulous look then pops a sugar cube into his mouth.

"I suppose your right, but these horses have years to live, whereas you and I… well we aren't so lucky. I figure that if we see something sweet, we'd better grab it."

I raise my eyebrow at him but then give him a shrug.

"Makes sense, we wouldn't want to miss out on any _opportunities_ now would we Finnick? Although from what I hear you don't have a problem with that."

Disbelief registers on his face at the seductive undertone in my voice. I've obviously caught him off guard. I'm sure he's under the same impression as the others, that I'm too innocent for my own good.

Unfortunately for them, that isn't the case at all.

I smirk at him, and he seems to catch on to my teasing. Slowly he steps in closer.

"So Girl on Fire, what about you? Any opportunities you don't want to miss out on? Perhaps telling me all of your secrets?"

The seductive purr of his voice sends a shiver through me. Trying to distract myself from him I glance around the room, spotting the one person that's had my attention since we arrived.

Her green dress is floor length with a long slit running up the side exposing her smooth, toned leg. Her hair is streaked red and tied up off of her neck. The swell of her breasts, her soft curves and pouty lips, are all so inviting. Heat settles deep inside of me.

Her presence has me on edge, I decide Finnick is less of a distraction.

When I turn back to Finnick I rake my eyes over his nearly naked body. I can't help but admire him too, although he's nothing compared to her.

I let out a light chuckle at the thoughts running through my head. Ever since my first night with Haymitch all those months ago, I haven't been able to get enough. No matter how many times we fell into bed together, my desire's never quite quenched, although I can't deny how much I enjoy being with Haymitch.

However, ever since I laid eyes on Johanna Mason, I knew that I wanted her. My own desire, especially for another woman should terrify me, but it doesn't, instead it only adds fuel to the flames.

When I'm finally pulled back from my daydreams Finnick is staring down at me, a grin plastered on his face.

His eyes are alight with curiosity as I step in even closer, until we are mere inches apart. I move my lips close to his ear.

"I've got secrets that would make your pretty little head spin and I bet you're just dying to know… too bad I don't kiss and tell."

The grin on his face widens.

Before he can say more Peeta comes up behind us, an odd expression on his face.

I look over at him, and smile.

Finnick leans in a little closer, his lips at my ear this time.

"Well, well, well, isn't that interesting Mockingjay… Now you've really got me interested, since your bread boy is still clearly innocent."

As soon as he pulls back he smirks again, taking another sugar cube.

Just before he pops it in his mouth I grab it and place it on my tongue, slowly drawing it into my mouth.

"See you later Katniss." His voice is full of a teasing tone as he shoots me one last look, still clearly amused.

"Peeta."

"Finnick."

When the District 4 victor is gone Peeta turns to me with an inquisitive look, like he's trying to read me. Things have been a little tense between us ever since I told him that I didn't want to be anything more than friends. I know it hurt him, but I didn't want to string him along.

Since that day I know he's been watching me carefully, wondering if there was someone else. At first he'd assumed it was Gale, until he found out that I'd turned down his advances too.

Luckily he seems to be getting over it, or at least he's pretending too for my sake, but I can still see the hint of annoyance in his eyes at the interaction he saw between Finnick and I.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to know all of my secrets."

"And what did you tell him?"

"The same thing I told you, I don't kiss and tell."

At that moment Cinna comes up to us and ushers us into the cart. I turn away from Peeta, letting my eyes find Haymitch, who's talking with some of the stylist. He looks up at me and I wink at him, he gives me a seductive look then motions for me to pay attention.

When he's back in his conversation I rake my eyes over Johanna again, another wave of desire settles in my belly as the chariot is pulled forward.

* * *

When the parade is over Haymitch comes to get us, introducing us to a few old friends, the victors from District 11.

I try my hardest to focus on the conversation but my attention is elsewhere.

Johanna is about 10 yards away from me, talking with Finnick and the man from her district.

My eyes follow her, entranced by the sensuality of her every movement.

Finnick is close to her now, talking animatedly. When she tosses her head back, laughing, I can't help the flood of arousal that settles in my panties as I imagine running my teeth and tongue along the smooth expanse of her neck.

As her laughter subsides Finnick moves in a bit closer, sparking a jealous feeling inside of me. I can see him whisper something in her ear, and the purr of his seductive voice plays back in my mind from our conversation earlier.

This time I find it's me who's curious about the conversation between them, but the thought is abruptly stopped when she looks over at me.

Our eyes meet. Butterflies erupt in my stomach, and heat pools in my centre. She's got to be the most beautiful creature in the world, and to top it off she's looking at me like she wants to devour me.

I have to turn away because if I don't I won't be able to hold myself back.

Soon enough I feel Haymitch grab my hand and tug me towards the elevator.

"Come on sweetheart."

I follow him to the lift, Peeta close behind us. When we're tucked safely inside and the doors are inches from closing, a perfectly manicured hand forces its way between the slit.

The door begins to re-open and suddenly I'm burning up.

Johanna enters, her hazel eyes wide, a smirk adoring her perfect pink lips.

Her eyes wander over the three of us, her gaze stopping on me.

"You look fantastic. My stylist is an idiot, District 7, lumber, so we're always trees."

Irritation fills her tone but the smirk doesn't leave her lips. Instead she changes the subject.

"So how does it feel now that the whole of Panem wants to sleep with you?"

At first I assume she's addressing me, but when she focuses on Peeta I have to stifle a laugh.

He looks at her, completely dazed and unsure of what to say, instead he just shrugs.

She turns her face back towards me and our eyes lock together. I can see a mischievous glint hidden in sparkling orbs, and I quirk my eyebrow at her, silently challenging her.

In that moment I don't care that my lover and fake fiancé are in the elevator with us, all I care about is the undeniable tension between Johanna and I.

Without breaking our gaze she gestures towards Peeta.

"Unzip me?"

His eyes widen, clearly uncomfortable. Haymitch just smirks I know he can sense the obvious tension between us. As much as he and I have been together I'm sure he can smell my arousal, see the look of lust in my eyes.

Chancing a quick glance at him I notice the slight bulge in his pants. Another wave of desire hits me, and suddenly I'm imaging how he feels inside of me, and what it's like when he spills his seed deep within me.

Momentarily I completely forget about Johanna, too overwhelmed with my desire to rip Haymitch's clothes off and suck him dry. I have to force myself not to let out a moan.

He gives me knowing look, and I'm sure he can tell where my mind has been. I bite my lip and wink; he just winks back then nods slightly towards Johanna.

In the midst of my distraction she's stripped off her dress, leaving her completely nude.

White hot desire rips through me at the sight of her naked and glistening skin, the perfectly round swell of her hips, the gentle curves of her waist, her hardened pink nipples.

Unconsciously I lick my lips, wanting nothing more than to shove her against the wall and claim her as my own.

I wonder what it would feel like to kiss her lips, to suckle her breasts, to bury my fingers in her wet heat. Wetness floods out of me, and I can feel my desire start to drip down my thighs.

Too soon the elevator stops and the doors slide open. Johanna moves towards the exit. Just before she steps out she throws me a look over her shoulder.

She's daring me, tempting me to follow, then she's gone. I contemplate for a second, Finnick's words ring in my ears.

_I figure that if we see something sweet, we'd better grab it._

Without looking back I take off after the girl.

She's waiting in the entrance hall for me, wearing nothing but that signature smirk.

I rake my eyes over every inch of her.

"So it's true, the Girl of Fire isn't so innocent after all. I'll have to remember to thank Finnick for that little tip."

The smugness in Johanna's voice spurs me into action.

Wordlessly I stalk towards her, my movements predatory. My body is on fire for her, and I can't control my lust any longer.

Quick as a hunter I back her against a wall, pinning her there.

My hands instantly find purchase on her hips, I squeeze the soft flesh before I press my hips into hers. A moan starts to fall from her perfect lips but I attach mine to hers swallowing the noise.

I kiss her with everything that I have, nipping at her bottom lip until she opens her mouth and lets me in.

I'm desperate for her, my body is on fire. She must feel it too because she responds eagerly, throwing her arms around my neck and shoving her tongue deep in my mouth.

Her body feels so warm underneath my fingers, her naked skin as soft as Cinna's favourite silk. My hands can't stay still and I run them up her back, down her arms and over her sides, I can't get enough.

When my fingers find her hardened nipples she breaks away from my lips, tossing her head back, exposing her throat to me.

The pale expanse calls to me. My other hand moves up and toys with her other nipple as my mouth finds her pulse point.

I run the flat of my tongue along the bare flesh. Johanna lets out the most beautiful cry of passion and it resonates deep in my bones.

Kissing my way up her neck until my lips are at her ear, I nip and lick her delicate earlobe, still continuing my ministrations on her hardened peaks.

"I want you so bad Johanna, what about you? Do you want to feel my fingers thrusting deep inside of you, want me to taste you and make you scream my name?"

Another cry escapes her lips. I pull away slightly, dropping my hands to her waist. My eyes meet hers, which are almost black and full of desire. I just want to take her, to claim her and send her into an orgasmic haze, but I need to make sure she's ready. Slowly I lean in until our lips are only a centimetre apart.

"Tell me what you want…"

As if my breathy voice pulls the words from her, she whispers.

"I want you to take me."

That's all the confirmation I need, and I surge forward.

Swifter than a tiger's strike she flips our positions, pinning my arms above my head against the wall.

Her signature smirk is plastered on her lips. I'm breathless and frustrated my need for her driving me to levels of insanity.

Struggling against her I try to fight my way free. Her hands are strong though and I can't get away.

Eventually I stop fighting, which only causes her smirk to widen.

My eyes meet hers, and I give her a questioning look, trying to understand what she's thinking.

Johanna's laugh pierces through the room.

"Don't worry Mockingjay; I'll let you have your turn, but first…"

Letting go of my hands she slips hers down to the top of my bodice. Her thin fingers grab the material and without warning she rips the fabric off of my body, Cinna's beautiful creation falls to tatters on the floor.

The action exposes my bare breasts to her hungry eyes. She licks her lips and dives in, capturing one of my stiff pink nipples in her hot mouth.

"FUUUCCKK!"

My voice startles her and she pulls away, looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"Never thought that pretty little mouth of yours could utter such dirty words. I can't wait to see what else you can do with it."

She winks at me and moves to the other nipple, swirling her tongue teasing around the flesh before finally taking it between her lips.

Her fingers draw patterns along my stomach, raising goose bumps all over my body.

Involuntarily I thrust my hips into her, but she doesn't move.

A whine slips out of my mouth, my desperation causing her to laugh. Needing more, I try to keep my mind clear enough to figure out how to get her to give me what I want.

Suddenly a grin spreads across my lips as she pleasures my nipples.

"Fuck Johanna, I need you so bad. I've been wet since before the parade, now I'm literally dripping, and it's all for you baby. Please. Fuck. Me."

That does it.

She pulls away from my breast, and scoops me up bridal styling, carrying me across the room. Her lips seek out mine and the furry behind her kisses make me dizzy.

She kicks open a door, but I don't pull away to see where we are, however it doesn't take me long to figure out.

Johanna sets my down onto a soft surface, presumably a bed. She pulls away, hovering over my body.

Her hazel eyes are smouldering, her naked body glistening with sweat. She is a vision.

Leaning down she kisses my lips once before venturing downwards. Her lips graze my neck, collarbones, breasts, stomach and hipbones. When she reaches the waistband of my skirt she pulls away.

Her eyes meet mine and I silently beg her to remove the garment.

Too slowly she pulls the material down my smooth legs. When she tosses the garment to the floor her eyes find my centre, which is bare.

Her eyes widen, clearly shocked by my lack of undergarments.

"Damn, you really are dirty aren't you…"

"Well I didn't see the point of panties today, not when I've been planning on convincing you to have your way with me since I first saw you."

Her mouth falls open a little bit. I quirk my eyebrow at her, she seems to be lost for words and her expression unreadable.

She glances down my body once more, not meeting my eyes.

"Katniss… I…"

For the first time I can hear a tremble of uncertainty in her voice.

I push myself up onto one elbow and lift her chin with my opposite hand. Our eyes meet.

She lets out a breath and a nervous laugh.

"What is it Jo?"

"I just… I want you. I want you so much it hurts but I don't want to be just another notch in your headboard…"

Her words confuse me; I've never heard that expression before.

"I don't understand."

She lets out another dry chuckle.

"Katniss, I don't let people in. I don't let them get close to me… ever. Not even if it's purely physical, but I want to let you in. I want to experience this with you before we… before we die... but I don't want to be another number to you, a meaningless night where we start hating each other tomorrow."

I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face. It must hurt her feelings because I see her eyes harden as she pulls away.

Not wanting to lose her I grab onto her. I softly stroke her face, running my thumb along her red lips.

"Trust me, you aren't another number. I want you. I have for a while now, but not just because you're beautiful. But because I admire you, and your strong and courageous, because you're a fighter. This is more than just sex; this is about two people, two friends, getting lost in each other, because deep down you and I are the same."

I lean in and brush my lips against hers.

When I pull back she smiles at me, all traces of vulnerability gone.

"So we're friends now brainless?"

I chuckle at her.

"I'd like to be friends, if you want."

"I'd like that too… And since we're friends, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

She looks away from me, clearly nervous again, and I can only imagine what she'd going to ask.

"How many people have you slept with?"

The instant the words leave her lips I let out a sigh of relief and grin up at her, my eyes full of mischief.

"Only one."

Shock and disbelief register on her elegant features.

"You're kidding me…. Only one?"

"Yep."

I try to hold in my giggle.

"How is that even possible? Who is so amazing in bed that they've managed to turn sweet little Katniss Everdeen into a sexual deviant, cause I know it wasn't Peeta… Wait was it that boy from your district your 'cousin'?"

Her words draw a disgruntled groan from my lips. But I answer her honestly.

"Just the idea of having sex with Gale makes me want to vomit and although I find Peeta attractive and sex with him seems nice, it would hold to much meaning for him, romance and all that, it would hurt him."

She just nods in understanding.

"So if it wasn't Peeta or Gale… than who was it?"

This time I can't stop the giggle, because the expression on her face when I tell her is going to be priceless.

I lean into her until my lips are at her ear.

"Haymitch."

She gasps loudly and it echoes around the bedroom.

"So that means…"

"He took my virginity, well more like I made him take it. I was sort of the one that came onto him, after the quell announcement."

"No fucking way… You slept with your mentor?!"

I shrug at her.

"What? He's hot. And he's a stud; I come so hard for him. Plus who else was I going to give my virginity too?"

Johanna lets out a groan.

"What was that for?" I question with a giggle.

"It's just so hot… Fuck. I've always thought Haymitch was hot and I'm sure he's amazing in bed, and you are just beyond words. Damn…. Wait a minute you said you _come_ for him, not you _came_ for him. Are you still sleeping with him?"

I grin at her.

"Well like you said, he's turned me into a sexual deviant…"

"You are so naughty…but I can assure you this, I will make you come harder than Haymitch ever has."

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is Miss Mason?"

I wink at her, scoot back into the pillows and spread my legs open, showing her my still dripping centre.

She licks her lips.

"See something you like?"

"Fuck yes." Her voice is low and seductive; it sends a jolt through me.

"Then take it. Take _me…_"

In seconds her arms are wrapped around my thighs her head buried between my legs.

Her tongue feels like heaven as she laps at my folds.

I buck my hips into her and she clamps her lips around my throbbing bundle of nerves. I can't stop the cries of pleasure that escape me, she feels too damn good.

Without warning she shoves two fingers deep inside of me.

"Oooo Johanna… fuck!"

Her fingers work me up into a frenzy while her tongue does wicked things to my clit.

I've waited so long to feel her but nothing can compare to the reality of this moment. She's surely done this before because even Haymitch's mouth isn't this talented.

When she curls her fingers, she hits a spot deep inside of me that brings on even more pleasure. I writhe under her and tangle my hands in her hair, pulling on the dark red and black locks.

"Oh, oh, fuck, baby I'm going to come."

This only encourages her, and she attacks with renewed vigour.

For a moment her lips withdraw from my clit. I let out a whine of protest but her husky voice fills the air.

"Come for me Katniss."

The seductive purr of her voice paired with a particularly hard thrust sends me over the edge.

"JOHANNA!"

My back arches high in the air as I ride out my orgasm, which is easily the most intense one I've ever had.

When I can't take it anymore I fall limply to the mattress breathing hard.

She laps at my folds, drinking in every drop of my come before she moves back up my body.

When I open my eyes she slips her fingers out of me and brings them to my lips.

I open my mouth and slowly lick her digits clean. She moans at the sight of me licking my own come off of her fingers and I smirk at her.

"My turn."

Using all of my strength I roll us over so that I'm on top. I straddle her hips and slowly start to grind down into her.

Her hands grip tightly to my thighs as she tosses her head back against the pillows.

While she's distracted I lean down taking one of her nipples into my mouth, suckling her like a starving child.

She bucks her hips up and her hands find my hair, tugging roughly at my thick locks. With skilled fingers she pulls the pins and clips out, combing through the strands with her fingers.

I let go of her nipple with a loud "pop", smirk at her, then attach my mouth to the opposite one.

"Katniss… fuck… I want you."

All of our teasing has finally worn her down, and I'm not in the mood for teasing either. I want her so badly.

I move up to her lips and kiss her hungrily, my hands slowly tracing her curves.

When we're both breathless I move myself down her body, positioning my head between her spread legs.

Her centre is almost dripping, her legs slightly quivering with desire.

"Is all of this for me?" I ask in a seductive tone.

"Yes. All for you, you turn me on so much, now please fuck me, I can't wait anymore."

I inhale deeply and her musky scent overwhelms me. Tentatively I lean in, running the flat of my tongue along her glistening folds.

She tastes like nothing I've ever imagined. I love the taste of Haymitch's come but Johanna tastes even better.

Without hesitation I dive in, lapping greedily at her hairless folds. When my tongue runs along her clit she bucks up into my mouth.

I take the opportunity to wrap my arms around her thighs, pulling her closer to me.

Strings of curses mixed with various sounds of pleasure escape her lips and it's better than the sweetest song.

Hearing Johanna in the throes of passion causing another wave of desire to settle deep inside of me, that paired with the knowledge that I'm causing those noises is almost too much.

Pushing my own pleasure aside I focus on Johanna again. I flick her clit over and over but then decide to try something new.

I drag the tip of my tongue down her wetness until I reach her entrance. Just as I'm about to push my tongue into her she must realize what's about to happen.

Her back arches and my name is on her lips as I plunge my tongue into her. She's so tight and warm, her muscles pulse around me and it spurs me on.

I start to thrust my tongue in and out, working her closer to ecstasy as my fingers find her clit. Rubbing her bundle of nerves in circles I push my tongue in as hard and deep as I can, she loses it.

Her body contracts, her face contorts in pleasure as she screams out my name.

My tongue holds strong inside of her as her muscles constrict and release over and over again.

I don't relent my motions on her clit until I hear her gasping for breath.

Slowly I remove my tongue and lick up any excess wetness, not ready to stop tasting this goddess.

When she's completely dry I kiss my way back up her body, until I find her lips. I shove my tongue into her mouth, letting her taste herself. I can still slightly taste myself on her tongue and the combination is intoxicating.

Our kisses are full of so much passion that I feel myself starting to get worked back up so I pull away.

Her body is covered in sweat and every possible inch of her is pressed into me. I look up into her eyes and smile.

"So how was I for my first time?"

Johanna chuckles.

"Not too bad brainless, but I'm sure that practice will make perfect."

"Are you suggesting what I think?"

I wiggle my eyebrows at her and a wicked grin spreads across her face.

"Hmmm if you're thinking about me keeping you locked up in this room while _I _make _you_ come repeatedly, then yes I am…"

I return her wicked smile.

"That's part of what I was thinking… the other part involves _me_ making _you_ come repeatedly."

"I think I can live with that."

With that her lips find my neck, her hands my breasts. I'm breathless and panting before I know it, but before I scream her name again, there is something I want to say.

My lips find her ear.

"Oh, and Johanna, you _DID_ make me come harder than Haymitch ever has…"

She looks up at me with a smug expression an expression that sparks desire so deep in my body that it shakes my very soul.

"And we're just beginning…"

* * *

**One last thing... I will be doing a third installment (and possibly more) installments of this series. Please vote for the next pairing on my page! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
